


Impervious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [463]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell continues to interrogate(ahem... I mean interview) Gibbs about what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/07/2000 for the word [impervious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/07/impervious).
> 
> impervious  
> Not admitting of entrance or passage through; impenetrable.  
> Not capable of being harmed or damaged.  
> Not capable of being affected.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), and [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Impervious

Fornell couldn’t help shaking his head at how impervious Gibbs was. McGee and him had been here for days at the mercy of their captors. McGee would have the scars to prove it. Gibbs though walked away completely unharmed minus some injuries from the way they’d had him hanging and how tight the bonds around his wrists had been.

Agent Balboa and his team took Agent McGee to the hospital to get his wounds looked at, while Agent Fornell took lead of the investigation since kidnapping of federal agents did fall under FBI jurisdiction. He left one FBI team at the shop to go over every inch of it and see if they could find anymore evidence that might lead them to Agent DiNozzo or the people after him.

“What were they after, Gibbs?” Fornell probed as he led Gibbs to his vehicle and started the way back to NCIS, knowing Gibbs would want to report in to Vance and check in with the rest of his team.

“They were looking for DiNozzo. They showed a picture to McGee that if I had to guess was taken when DiNozzo was 12 and demanded to know where he was.” Gibbs explained, still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

“Well, that’s good.” Fornell offered.

“Good? How is that good? DiNozzo is clearly in danger.” Gibbs growled.

“Yes, but they clearly don’t have him or they wouldn’t be trying to get you to tell them where he was. So while he’s in danger, he’s probably not captured, yet.” Fornell pointed out.

Gibbs grunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
